


Room for Three

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Ignis was a Beta, always have been. But when a party drug induces a reaction only an Omega could have, what should Nyx Ulric do? Get him to safety of course. He'll have to deal with a very furious Alpha Gladiolus when he realizes that Ignis is not where he should be.ABO dynamics, 3p.Alpha Gladio and Omega Ignis, with Beta Nyx as the cherry on top.This was meant to be a short Drabble but it kind of got out of hand ^^; hope you enjoy reading it!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

For most, people from the Citadel symbolized authority, power, strength, and knowledge. There was no weakness wherever you looked. The Kingslaive are big and burly, physically strong. Big and strong alphas ruled the Glaive.   Rumors had it that if one walked into a room of Glaves, the strong scent would force an omega into heat.

 

On the other hand, the council members were filled with knowledge and were wise in their decisions. Comprised mainly of strong betas and beautiful omegas, this group rarely let in any alphas. They did not discriminate, but it was rare for any alpha to want to join the council. Most of them aspired to be part of the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive.

 

These rumors were far from truth, and they were funny to those who were part of the council or the Glaive. But no one corrected the masses. It was all harmless rumor after all.

 

But out of everyone, the poeple looked at the monarch, the King. He was the most perfect of all. With the strength of a soldier and the wisdom of the whole council, all in one man. A king had a Shield, and king Regis had Clarus Amicitia. His sworn shield to protect him from any harm.

 

But, on his own, the king could hold his own. Both were alphas, always have been.

 

That was how the people saw the monarch, he was perfect. Which is why, with great dismay, Ignis Scientia looked at his charge, currently sprawled on the couch, napping, and looking so unbecoming of a king.

 

He sighed and walked into the messy room, ticking in his head which items to get rid of and which items to order to help force the prince into some order in his living quarters. His charge was an alpha, a strong alpha, as was expected of King Regis' line.

 

But he was also young, unmated, and unmotivated for anything.

 

It was Ignis’ job to make sure he was in line and was learning all that was necessary to become a good monarch in the future.

 

"Your highness," Ignis' voice was flat. "You need to start getting ready for the festival."

 

The only response he got for that reminder was a grunt from the couch. So Noctis wasn't asleep, he should have figured out as much.

 

"The suit for the event tonight is ironed and placed in your closet. You won't miss it, I placed a label.  Your lunch is also ready. I can ...."

 

"Just leave them Specs," was Noctis' bored voice carried over and it took every ounce of Ignis' self control to not just drag his charge and friend out of the couch and into his room so he could get ready. "I know you have a meeting to attend to, so you can go on there. I'll be at the festival tonight, promise."

 

Ignis bit down the retort already forming on his tongue. If Noctis would show up, no matter how late, he should already consider that a victory in his book.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

"You're too high strung,"

 

"Tell me something I haven’t heard already," Ignis grumbled at Gladiolus as he sipped his cup of Ebony.

 

The festival had wrapped up a few hours ago and the guests were on their way back to their homes. The foreign dignitaries were on their way out of their borders, and the smoke from the night's fireworks were almost unnoticeable.  Now the people who were tasked with guarding and watching over the festivities could finally wind down and have a few drinks of their own.

 

These "people" were mostly Glaives. Being on guard duty meant they weren't able to partake of the festivities and they came up with their own mini drinking party afterwards. Ignis wouldn't have known about it if Gladio had not told him.

 

Ignis so rarely interacted with the Kingsglaive. He did observe their training sessions once or twice in the past, but his training sessions with Gladiolus synced better with his packed schedule of responsibilities for Noctis.

 

He knew all of them by face, always keeping himself updated with everything going on in the city. It was part of his duty. If Noctis didn’t recognize everyone he needed to, then at least Ignis should.  But he did know a few of them by name, especially the ones that were close to his fellow Crownsguard.

 

Ignis wasn't one who indulged in the folly of merrymaking, and so his attendance to this after party was much a surprise for everyone as it was for him.

 

 Honestly, he merely wanted to drink coffee and get his mind off things for a while. It was a rare time for the king to ask for Noctis' time alone after the festival. That meant that Ignis had a few hours to himself before he was needed by Noctis' side once more.

 

"Would it be in bad taste to offer you a drink?"

 

Ignis sighed and turned to the other occupant of the table. He was one of the few Glaives that he knew enough by name, the hero of the Kingsglaive - Nyx Ulric, a beta and one of Gladiolus' friends. Rumor has it that the Glaives were all big strong alphas, and yet the best one among their ranks was a Beta. He was also a man that Ignis respected a lot.

 

A strong Glaive, fast, and had excellent foresight during a battle. But, he had a heart as well, one that risked insubordination to save a friend's life. That much, earned him respect where Ignis was concerned.

 

"It's not. I could partake in a drink or two right now."

 

Ignis could almost see the drop of Gladio's jaw in slow motion.

 

"Iggy, you never take a drink when I offer!" his voice sounded almost hurt. But Ignis didn't have to look to see that Gladio and Nyx were exchanging what could be interpreted as a mental high five.

 

"You usually ask me when I am needed at Noct's side, you know as much as I do that I cannot perform my tasks when intoxicated." Heaven forbid he scheduled meetings wrong, or worse, handle a knife in the kitchen while under the influence.

 

Ignis could literally see the corners of Gladio's lips turn up into a smile. "You saying the great Ignis Scientia can't hold down his alcohol?"

 

"Is that a challenge Mr. Amicitia?"

 

This time, the alpha's small smile widened into a smirk. "If it is?"

 

Ignis' own lips turned up slightly. He was no alpha, but it always amused him how much he wanted to best Gladio, if only to wipe that grin off his face. From the corner of his eye he saw Nyx shaking his head. The last time Ignis had smirked like this in his presence, half of the elite Kingsglaive alphas had their asses handed to them by the Beta. They learned then to never underestimate the Crownsguard, even if Ignis was a Beta.

 

Training with Noctis' Shield did him some good obviously.

 

"Then you better prepare yourself for the biggest hangover you've ever had," was Ignis' snarky response.

 

It earned him another huge grin from Gladiolus and the alpha was out of his seat in the blink of an eye. He was quickly over by the bar and ordering up drinks for him and Ignis.

 

"You sure you'll be ok?" Nyx asked, and Ignis recognized the concern there despite the amusement on the Glaive's features. "Knowing my guys, these are stronger than your regular bar drinks. They're probably spiked too, seeing how high some of my colleagues are, " he said as he jerked a finger towards the rowdy group of Glaives in the center of the bar. Some were already passed out and most were singing and dancing and doing things they normally wouldn't do.

 

"I'll be fine. My tolerance is definitely higher than Gladiolus’."

 

"You sound oddly confident."

 

Ignis responded to the raised eyebrow with a low chuckle. "Gladiolus and I have been close friends for a long time Nyx. I know how much alcohol that alpha can take. Besdes I wouldn’t issue him a challenge I know I would lose."

 

Nyx barked out a short laugh. "Remind me never to challenge you Ignis."

 

"The Hero of the Glaives suddenly turning timid?"

 

Nyx laughed again and slapped his thigh. "Hell no, I just know better than to challenge a man whose advise will be for the ears of the future king."

 

Ignis chuckled and downed the rest of his coffee, just as the hulking form of Gladio came back to their table, mugs in hand, grin on his lips.

 

"I told them to keep it free flowing, will be getting more to drink when they think we're not getting enough."

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow amusedly as he took the glass from Gladio. "The smile on your face indicates confidence, I suggest you consider your odds before you count your victories Gladiolus."

 

The mug was filled to the brim with what Ignis could tell was a cocktail of alcohol. He wasn't sure what it was exactly from smell alone.

 

"Dude, do you even know what you ordered?" Nyx asked, bumping shoulders with Gladio as he peaked at the mugs on the table.

 

"Nah," Gladio shrugged. "Told the bartender to give me the strongest concoctions he could make. Gonna make Iggy eat his words." He then raised his mug and extended it towards Ignis.

 

Without hesitation, Ignis lifted his mug and clinked it against Gladio's. "Cheers." Then, at about the same time, both men were downing their drinks, much to Nyx's amusement.

 

They were lucky they were in the far corner of the festivities. As much as he loved his fellow Glaives, he didn't trust them enough not to make this drinking game between the prince's most loyal crownsguard into a thing of gossip.

 

 

*

 

Nyx sat back and contented himself to drinking his beer slowly, eyes watching with morbid fascination as Gladio and Ignis spared no quarters. Both of them seemed to drink their alcohol at the same pace and both seemed to be holding up well enough.

 

Holding up too well in fact, that their alcohol supply wasn't holding up. Pretty soon they were out and Nyx offered to get some more, but Gladio put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it," the alpha said. "You stay here and make sure Iggy doesn't bail on me. If he barfs he loses," he said. His words were already slurred, and when he made his way to the bar, Nyx was sure there was a sway in his steps.

 

He was about to comment on it, crack a joke about it, until he turned to look at Ignis and his eyes widened. He didn't realize earlier, as engrossed as he was at watching them drown themselves in alcohol, but Ignis didn't look right. The huge glasss had kept his face hidden during the drinking game and Nyx wasn't able to get a good look.

 

Ignis was flushed, and he was sweating. So much that he was now unbuttoning the first two buttons of his button up shirt.

 

"Ignis, you ok there buddy?" Nyx asked, brows furrowing as he regarded his features.

 

Alcohol shouldn’t do this to you. Well it did, but not to this extent.

 

"I'm fine," he heard Ignis say. But it sounded so strained, and Nyx frowned further in concern.

 

"Hey, you look really bad. You look sick bud. Why don't you head on out and I'll let ol Gladio know that you weren't feeling well? He's pretty stubborn but he'll understand if you needed to push your drinking game to another day."

 

Ignis shook his head and used the back of his hand to wipe down the sweat on his brow. "I...I said I was fine...just feels awfully warm in here."

 

"Ignis, I'm wearing layers of leather and I'm cold. You sure you aren't sick?" Nyx asked as he extended a hand and placed it on Ignis' forehead, feeling for his temperature.

 

Ignis was hot, he wasn't warm, it felt like his skin was on fire. "Ignis," Nyx said, voice firm. "I know you're used to taking care of his majesty, but some days you just gotta take care of yourself. Come, I'll talk to Gladio. We need to get you home."

 

He placed his hand on Ignis' thigh, and that earned him a sharp gasp from Ignis. It was a sound that was so foreign that Nyx's frown deepened and he looked at the man beside him. Something wasn't right.

 

This wasn't how a drunk man was supposed to behave. He was used to all kinds of drunk, the Glaives had a hard time holding their alcohol.

 

This wasn’t drunk. This was like… it was like...it was like he was in ...

 

Nyx's eyes widened when he realized just what it was he was seeing. He stood and grabbed Ignis' hand. "We have to get you out of here," he said, voice clipped and his fingers digging into Ignis' wrist.

 

Ignis tried swatting his hand away but to no avail, Nyx wasn't letting him go. "Nyx, I am not leaving.”

 

"You are not," Nyx growled and grabbed Ignis, dragging him along towards the back entrance of the bar. The fact that he could drag Ignis even was already a testatment to how grave this was. Ignis, the same Beta who gave him a run for his own money the few times he joined the Glaives for training. He shouldn’t be able to drag him along like this, but he was able to.

 

"I don't want to know what will happen when the other alphas get wind of your scent," he growled again and forced the door open with his foot. Despite Ignis' protests, he dragged him out of the bar and out into the street

 

"Nyx... let me .. go back. Gladiolus won't be happy if we... just leave like that...."

 

Even Ignis’ voice was turning raspy. Too quickly.

 

Nyx clicked his tongue. "No, Gladio will be fucking happy that I dragged your ass out of there. Now hurry, I don't want any other alphas getting wind of your scent. Need to get you back to your apartment."

 

He fished out Ignis' car keys from his pocket and opened the door to his car, then quickly depositing the car owner into the back seat. He was lucky that Ignis decided to bring his car to this. Otherwise he would have had to half drag Ignis through the streets, and in his condition right now, he wouldn't make it to his apartment unscathed.

 

"I'll call Gladio as soon as everything is sorted out, I promise" Nyx muttered as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

 

It didn't take them long to get to Ignis' apartment, and it didn't take long for Nyx's phone to vibrate like crazy in his pocket. He was sure Ignis' phone was doing the same. But he didn't have the time to actually answer either of their phones. Because by the time they got to Ignis' apartment, his smell was unmistakable, and it was taking all of Nyx's self control to ignore the pitiful (and wonderful) whimpers and cries from Ignis.

 

He hooked his arm under Ignis’ and helped him inside, and helped him on to his own bed. He would have preferred to carry him inside, but he couldn’t. He grabbed all the softest pillows he could from Ignis' closet and presented them to the Crownsguard on the bed. There was no other way he could help him.

 

"Nyx..." the whimpers were even weaker now, as Ignis grabbed the pillows and fluffed them around him. "Gladio...where's Gladio?"

 

Nyx felt Ignis reach out to him but the Glaive shook his head. He wasn’t what Ignis needed right now. He placed his hand on Ignis and patted it to assure him.

 

"I promised I will call him Ignis, just stay here ok?"

 

His response earned him a soft whimper from the mountain of pillows.

 

"But...but I want him, need him here...."

 

"I will call him Ignis." Nyx smiled a little and placed a bottle of water beside the bed. "I'll give him a call, let him know what's happening, ok?"

 

"Hurry. Please."

 

Nyx turned around, despite Ignis' whimpers that were just calling out to his instincts to stay. But he  was no alpha, and he would  not let his emotions or hormones get the best of him. He stepped out of Ignis' room, and quickly fished out his phone.

 

He dialed a number and placed the phone next to his ear as he leaned back against the door, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

 

"Crowe." he greeted, as soon as his colleague picked up the phone. She was the designated driver so she wasn't drinking tonight and with her sober, it would be easier to ask his questions.

 

"What did the guys put in the drinks?"

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Nyx didn't know what possessed him to intervene. Perhaps it was his beta instincts. Perhaps it was because he saw both Gladio and Ignis as his acquaintances. Perhaps, he was just being stupid.

 

He had sent Gladio a quick text to meet him outside of Ignis' apartment. He couldn't tell it to him over the phone, and yet he couldn't let him into Ignis' apartment without letting him know what was happening either.

 

He really should have been prepared when the prince's Shield stormed out of the elevator doors, looking ready to murder whoever was in his sights, or just Nyx really.

 

"Ulric!" he bellowed, voice echoing across the corridor.

 

"I suggest you keep your voice down," Nyx said, trying to keep his calm as Gladio advanced on him.

 

"Where is Ignis?" was the snarled response as the hulking man came closer and slammed his fist on the wall beside Nyx.  Nyx barely flinched. Barely." Considering your answer, this wall may be your face next Ulric."

 

Well, this protectiveness was something he really should have seen coming, considering how much Ignis was calling for Gladio since he brought him back to the apartment.

 

Nomally Gladio wouldn't be this upset. He never got this upset. He would usually just frown and wave it off. He was a generally relaxed guy and only when his family or his charge's lives were threatened did the large alpha ever try to use his strength to hurt.

 

This wasn't like him. Nyx just took Ignis home without his permission, it shouldn't earn him his ire. But then again, he already had his suspicions.

 

Nyx tried to keep himself calm and regarded the larger alpha before him. As he expected, Gladio's eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated, a think sheen of sweat on his skin.  If his observations were correct, this should be the correct path to take.

 

Nyx crossed his arms and tried to stand straight and not stand down to an alpha much bigger and stronger than he was, and was currently blocking any form or escape. Not that he wanted to anyway.

 

"Ignis is safe. He's inside his apartment."

 

Another snarl from Gladio and Nyx's eyebrow twitch. "Now that you know, will you calm down and listen to me?"

 

Gladio growled and tried to reach for the doorknob. "I'll talk to Ignis instead. Let me pass."

 

"No." Nyx grabbed Gladio's wrist and stopped him from reaching the door. "I need you to calm down and listen to me."

 

Perhaps knowing that Ignis was safe in his own apartment calmed down Gladio somewhat, but he was still glowering at Nyx as he pulled his wrist free. "What the fuck happened Ulric?" he growled lowly, but his temper seemed to be under control.

 

"You calm enough to listen?"

 

Gladio rubbed his hand down his face, seemingly trying to clear his thoughts, and he nodded. "Yeah, don't know what came over me. But...yeah, calm enough," he muttered.

 

"Good. Coz this won't come easy." He took a deep breath, his eyes locked on to Gladio's amber ones. "Ignis is in heat."

 

Nyx was no doctor, but he knew the symptoms when he saw them. After all, his sister was an omega.

 

He watched as Gladio's eyes widened, as if accepting what he said, and then the brows furrowed and the large alpha shook his head. He was probably finding difficulty putting two and two together. "Impossible. I've known Ignis for years! He's a beta! I'm sure of it. There's no way he's in heat, because he's not an omega."

 

"He's presenting late," Nyx said with pursed lips.

 

"He's a beta Nyx, there's no way..."

 

Well, he was back to referring Nyx with his name and not his last, so that meant that Gladio was finally calming down. He was probably more confused than angry at this point.

 

Nyx sighed and fished out a small vial from his pocket. "I called Crowe and checked with the Glaives. The drinks you and Ignis took, they were spiked with this,"

 

he said as he tossed the vial to Gladio, who caught it easily and was examining it with a careful eye. "It's pretty potent.  That's meant to give alphas and betas a quick but powerful high. It's perfect for people like us who can't be intoxicated for long because of our jobs. You get high then after a few minutes it wears off."

 

"I don't get why..."

 

Nyx held up his hand so Gladio would let him finish. "It causes a temporary high to Alphas and Betas, but it triggers heats in omegas," he said. "When you left the table, Ignis was showing clear signs that he was going in heat. I thought it was just intolerance to alcohol, but then he would react to the smallest touch. I had to get him out of there before his pheromones got the attention of the other alphas. You know what that would mean."

 

Gladio's eyes widened and his shoulders slouched. Of course he knew what that meant. An omega in heat, despite being someone as strong and quick on the battlefield as Ignis, would be powerless to fight off all those alphas. Even if Gladio did try to protect his friend, there were too many alphas and there had been significant distance between him and Ignis at that time.

 

"Fuck," he muttered as he ran his hand down his face again. "Why are you telling me this? Why did you even call me here? The last thing Ignis needs is for an alpha to be at his door bearing down on him. Should call Iris, she's an omega too, she'll know what to do."

 

Nyx reached out and placed his hand on Gladio's shoulder. "Hey, big guy," he said, a small smile tugging on the side of his lips. "He's been calling for you since his heat started. I think you're the one alpha he'll want to see through that door."

 

Gladio's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Iggy, no there's no way he'd want me."

 

Nyx raised a careful eyebrow. "He's not mated and you aren't either. Also he's calling for you and with the way you were ready to bash my head in, you were hella protective of Ignis, more than I've ever seen you with anyone. You were ready to kill me for taking Ignis away."

 

"Nyx I..."

 

Nyx smiled and shook his head. "We were told to put our instincts aside, in service to the Crown. Especially you and Ignis, you both protect the most important figurehead after the king. But maybe it's ok to let our instincts dictate our course of action every once in a while? I've seen you two dance around each other since forever."

 

"Ignis always smelled nice," Gladio muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "But he was a beta and I ..."

 

"Gladiolus Amicitia." Nyx sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "Stop thinking," he said as he opened the door and the sweet scent that was Ignis wafted out of the apartment. In an instant, Gladio's focus shifted from Nyx to the omega inside. "Go in there big guy," Nyx said as he pushed Gladio inside and closed the door behind him.

 

He had done good was the last thought in his head as he left Ignis' apartment complex.

 

**

 

That was a few weeks ago, and Nyx was happily resuming his training with his fellow Glaives.

 

Things would have been back to normal, save for that one voice message he received from Gladio asking him to come over to Ignis' place that afternoon after a particularly grueling practice with his fellow Glaives.

 

Nyx thought nothing of it. He brushed it off as a friendly call. It wasn’t the first time Gladio had sent him a text like that. They weren’t best friends, but they knew each other well enough and respected each other well enough that a few drinks could be shared between them. It was nothing new.

 

 So after a shower and a quick change of clothes, he was back at Ignis' apartment, ready to chat and congratulate the two on their bonding.

 

What he wasn't prepared for was what greeted him when he entered the apartment.

 

Gladio was sitting on the couch, legs spread and obviously naked. Ignis was kneeling between is legs, mouth definitely on the alpha’s large cock. The room smelled heavily of sex.

 

It was a few weeks ago already, Ignis shouldn’t be in heat…. Did that mean…

 

“You finally arrived, thought you’d never come,” Gladio said with a smirk as he motioned for Nyx to come in. “Close the door behind you.”

 

Nyx felt questions form in his head, but his mouth felt dry and he couldn’t voice any of them. His eyes trained on Ignis on the floor, still obediently sucking on Gladio’s cock even if Nyx already arrived. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

Ignis was beautiful. Truth be told, he had seen him move before when they sparred. He knew he had fast reflexes, he knew he was flexible. He had seen him naked too, once or twice in the shower rooms after training. But not like this. No, never like this.

 

Ignis’ skin had a think sheen of sweat on it. The sinewy muscles moving with each movement he made on Gladio’s cock. There were love bites, scratches, all over his back. It… It was beautiful.

 

“I take it you like what you’re seeing?”

 

Gladio’s voice broke him out of his stupor.

 

Nyx took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to the alpha’s. Gladio had his signature smirk on and was regarding Nyx with a playful look.

 

“The fuck is this about Amicitia? I know you and Ignis bonded already, that much is obvious. But his heat is over, I’m not really needed here am I? What the fuck do you want with me and why would you…”

 

He didn’t finish his sentence as Ignis stood from between Gladio’s legs and used the back of his hand to wipe off drool from his chin.

 

Nyx found himself staring again as the movement of standing made Ignis’ muscles flex beneath his skin and it took all the self control that he had to not drool right there and then. He didn’t smell as good or as strong as that day when Nyx brought him home, but fuck he still smelled good. Nyx had been around omegas before, but none of them smelled remotely as good as Ignis did.

 

And that package between his legs.

 

Nyx couldn’t help but stare at it. It was thick, throbbing, and just begging to be touched.

 

This time it was Ignis’ voice that brought him back from his own thoughts.

 

Ignis cleared his throat first, probably to clear it from… well, from having a dick down his throat earlier. From Nyx’s angle, Gladio’s cock was reaching farther than what should have been humanly possible and … he had to stop his thoughts there. If he let it go further, there might be no helping what would happen between his own legs.

 

He could already feel his own cock stir and thinking too much into this, and staring at the two Crownsguard even more would probably get him erect enough that walking would be a problem. He thought of all the worst images he could – a naked grandma, a Niff, anything to get his mind off things and will his erection away.

 

“I think this may come as a bit of a shock…”

 

Nyx tore his eyes away from Ignis’ cock and away from Gladio’s smirk from the couch, and focused instead on Ignis’ eyes. When did he put his glasses back on? Damn, Nyx was more distracted than he thought.

 

“You think?” he muttered as he ran his hand through his short crop of hair. There was nothing to run his fingers through, but the action helped him focus.

 

“Nyx, let me finish talking.”

 

Nyx pursed his lips and crossed his arms, hoping to the Astrals that his erection stays away and not start stirring while they were having a talk. Well if Ignis wore SOMETHING, it would be much much easier to do this. He didn’t trust himself to speak more than two to three words at a time at the moment though. And asking Ignis to put on some clothes entailed more than two to three words. So maybe he’ll hear him out, and hope that his own body wouldn’t betray him until Ignis finished what he had to say.

 

Ignis fixed his glasses, pushing it up his nose, and then continued speaking. “As I mentioned earlier, this may come as a bit of a shock, to all of us,  if I will be honest.  I am an Omega, as it stands, my heat presenting very late.” He took a long inhale, as if still coming to terms with that himself. “Gladio and Iris helped get me a doctor during my heat and everything is confirmed. Biological clock, the doctor mentioned, but yes I am an Omega.”

 

Nyx expected Ignis to continue. But then the advisor stopped there and Nyx felt his own eyebrow twitch. Why didn’t Ignis make this easy and just say his point?

 

“And?” Nyx asked, trying to make Ignis speak his mind completely.

 

Ignis sighed and once again adjusted his glasses, a small blush coloring his cheeks as he continued. “I… barely remember what happened when my heat struck,” he said, voice soft as he admitted this. “I just remember drinking with you and Gladio after the festival, and after that it’s all blurry. The next memory I have is seeing the doctor with Iris and Gladio…” he admitted with a shaky breath.

 

Nyx wondered if this was the first time he saw Ignis so unsure. He didn’t know Ignis as well as Gladio. He didn’t know Gladio that well either, but at least he saw him more than enough times. They did share training regimens sometimes, and the ocassional drink. Even with the limited knowledge he had on Prince Noctis’ future advisor, he knew him as a man who was always sure of himself.

 

If there was a man who knew the answer to a question, it was Ignis Scientia, that was his reputation.

 

So for him to look so unsure, it was an expression that didn’t belong on his face, Nyx decided.

 

“But, Gladiolus. He…he told me what happened at the bar. He told me how you saved me, how you made sure I was safe from all the other alphas.”

 

Nxy found Ignis’ eyes locked on his once again and he felt a lump form in his throat. There was something there, something in Ignis’ eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Was it lust? Want? Desire? No, he didn’t know what it was truly.

 

Ignis took another deep breath and offered a small shy smile at Nyx. “He also told me that you called him specifically, asked him to come and aid me during my heat. You made sure my first time was with my potential…”

 

Gladio’s rough grumble interrupted Ignis. “We’re still at potential?” he muttered. But when Nyx looked, the larger man still looked amused at the whole situation, despite his tone of voice.,

 

“With my _mate_ ,” Ignis corrected himself, emphasizing the word to satisfy the larger alpha.

 

“If you wanted to thank me, you could have just called. I don’t see the point of me witnessing this,” Nyx said, gesturing towards them both.

 

“But you see, here is where it gets complicated,” Ignis said as he took a step towards Nyx. “While I am more than satisfied with Gladiolus as my mate. His wasn’t the first scent I encountered when my heat struck.”

 

Nyx instinctively took a step back. He was used to battles, to fighting, not to an advancing Omega. A very aroused and very naked Omega at that.

 

Ignis smirked and continued advancing on Nyx. “You see Nyx, when you saved me, when you helped me with my nest, when you took care of me in the absence of an alpha, my senses zeroed in on you.”

 

Nyx continued stepping back, and let out a startled gasp when his back hit the wall. “Scientia, the hell are you talking about?”

 

“What Iggy means is that, while we’re mated, and I’ll be the only alpha he’ll ever want to fuck…. There’s a Beta whose smell and touch he couldn’t get out of his mind.” It was Gladio who spoke. He was still sitting on the couch, eyes on them both. But Nyx could barely see him, his full attention on Ignis who took another step and was now pinning him against the wall.

 

He could feel Ignis’ body heat radiating off him, and his smell, oh god that heavenly smell, it was overwhelming Nyx’s senses.

 

“That’s.., not how…things work… “ Nyx muttered, his words coming out in soft breaths as he felt his control slipping. Ignis’ scent, his sight, so close to him, and Nyx could feel his pants getting really tight and uncomfortable.

 

“My late presentation is not how things work either,” Ignis said as he licked his lips and slowly wrapped his arms around Nyx’s neck. “My case is rare, as rare cases go Nyx. But what I do know is that, although Gladiolus satisfies me like no other, there is a space that even he cannot fill.”

 

“Now the question is, will you be willing to fill that space?” Gladio asked.

 

“But… your alpha” Nyx could feel his voice tremble and his control leave him as Ignis pressed his naked body against his clothed one.

 

“We talked about this, in great detail.” Gladio said with a shrug. “I also know you’re single and you don’t have a mate yourself. Besides…” Nyx’s attention was drawn away from Ignis for a brief moment as he felt an unmistakable surge of arousal from Gladio. “You don’t look half bad yourself Ulric.” Those amber eyes hid none of the desire from the large alpha, and Nyx felt his knees weaken.

 

Ignis’ fingers tickled the back of his neck and Nyx brought his attention back to the omega that kept him pinned agains the wall.

 

“Gladio and I spoke about this, we discussed the limits of what we could or couldn’t do. But you shouldn’t concern yourself with that. Our rules are for us, and you merely need to feel good. That’s all that is expected from you.”  Ignis green eyes were blown wide  as he pressed closer, lips barely a few millimeters away from Nyx’s lips. “Just think of this as a little taste, our way of expressing our thanks….. and if you feel that you don’t want any of it, you can pull away. No pressure to stay, no pressure to reciprocate, nothing expected of you except to feel good. How does that sound _Nyx Ulric_?”

 

It was unfair, how Ignis could whisper those words like honey. It was like a business transaction, presenting all the pros to agreeing and Nyx seeing nothing no cons to the deal. Ignis was a very very very good negotiator.

 

And when he outright purred Nyx’s name at the end, well, it was enough to make the Glaive throw his self control out the proverbial window.

 

Nyx’s lips closed the distance between their lips. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, far from it. Nyx’s arms wound around Ignis’ body and pulled the naked omega’s body flush against his own. His tongue snaked into Ignis’ mouth, having a taste, and delighting in the rather loud moans that Ignis was making with each swipe of his tongue.

 

He had no idea Ignis could be so vocal.

 

“Clothes…off…” Ignis managed to gasp as his lips were assaulted. His hands moved away from Nyx’s neck down to his leather jacket and he made short work of that. He slipped it down Nyx’s shoulders and let out another low moan as his fingers moved across the thin fabric of Nyx’s T shirt.

 

Nyx felt Ignis’ leg slip between his and he definitely felt it when Ignis started rubbing his knee against his groin. A low groan slipped from the Glaive’s lips and he heard a low rumble from Gladio. He wasn’t sure how far away the Shield was now, nor did he have any intention of checking. His full attention was on Ignis and on the nimble fingers that were peeling his clothes off.

 

When he and Ignis parted for air, Nyx was breathless and felt like putty in the omega’s hands. Ignis was feisty, and he definitely knew what he wanted. He was unlike the omegas Nyx had in his mind. Of course he had cared for an omega – his sister. But he had never bedded one and thus, didn’t really know how to handle one in a position like this.

 

And boy was Ignis turning his view of omegas over.

 

He let out a soft hiss when he felt warm fingers wrap around his cock. When did Ignis manage to undo his leather pants? He had no idea, and was not interested.

 

“Undeniably aroused, good,” Ignis whispered in his ear as he squeezed the tip of Nyx’s cock firmly, earning him a breathy moan from Nyx.

 

“I really wouldn’t mind a helping hand right now Gladiolus,” the omega murmured as he wrapped his lips around Nyx’s throat, licking and sucking, his fingers deftly rubbing along Nyx’s cock, spreading pre all over the length.

 

A low rumble sounded behind Nyx, and he was acutely aware of how close Gladio was now. But he couldn’t bring himself to react, not when Ignis had his hand on his cock, and those lips on his throat. He reached out for the omega, touching his strong chest, another hand running down the length of Ignis’ arms.

 

There was a low purr from Ignis, that Nyx felt against his throat, and it went down straight to his groin, his cock twitched in reaction. He raked his dull nails across the soft skin, feeling the firm muscles beneath. “Fuck…Ignis…” he groaned as Ignis pumped his cock faster, in response to his touches.

 

“Definitely. Just a moment,” he heard Ignis say. He didn’t see the bottle of lube that Gladio handed over to Ignis. He didn’t see Ignis pour lube all over his hands. He didn’t see the look that the bonded pair made. He did, however, feel the warm lube that Ignis spread all over his cock.

 

His eyes widened, and even though he was aroused and hard as a man petrified, he still had enough sense to know where this was going. Ignis and Gladio were a mated pair, surely the alpha wouldn’t stand by while a beta took….

 

Before his thoughts could go further, he felt Ignis’ fingers on his chin and tilting them towards him so that their eyes met. “Do you remember our condition Nyx Ulric?”

 

“To… just… feel good?” Nyx panted, his cock eagerly reacting to Ignis’ expert touches.

 

“Yes. I can read your thoughts clear as day on your face, in your eyes. We’ll have none of that,” Ignis’ tone was reprimanding and Nyx felt a blush form on his cheeks. Was he that obvious with his doubts?

 

“Told you we already talked about this, you worry too much. Like Iggy does,” Gladio chuckled from behind them. Nyx felt large hands, rougher than Ignis’ wrap around his hips.

 

“G…Gladio…” he panted as Ignis continued to work his cock, spreading the lube generously over it.

 

He felt Gladio pull him away from Ignis and he let out a soft grunt as he was pulled down to the couch. Now that his vest was thrown aside, his shirt pulled up to his chest, and his pants pulled down, he could feel the warmth that radiated from Gladio. Thighs larger than his spread to give him space on the couch, and those hands kept their hold on his waist.

 

“Shhh…” the larger alpha whispered against his ear. “Let Iggy do his thing. You’ll be cumming in no time.”

 

“I don’t think…cumming is a … problem.”

 

He saw the look Ignis gave him and it was nearly enough to make Nyx cum there and then. “That’s truly flattering,” Ignis said with a soft chuckle. He moved closer to Nyx and straddled his waist. Gladio’s hold on Nyx’s waist made sure that the Glaive couldn’t scoot away.

 

And then slowly but surely Ignis moved down on him. Nyx felt Ignis stretch around his cock and the older Beta let out a low hiss.

 

“You’re bigger than I imagined…” Ignis panted, his usually perfectly arranged hair sticking to his forehead as he took more of Nyx’s cock into his body.

 

“Bigger than my dick?” Nyx heard Gladio mumble amusedly.

 

“You have girth my love, Nyx here has length….oh!” Ignis gasped as he sheathed Nyx’s cock completely inside his body. He smiled down at Nyx and moved his hands down on to his chest for leverage. “You’re reaching places inside me that Gladio cannot, it feels so good,” he said as he began to move.

 

“Damn… not even gonna give me room to adjust?” Nyx hissed as his cock twitched eagerly.

 

Ignis was _tight._  And seriously the challenge was how not to cum so quickly with this instead of the other way around.

 

He heard Gladio chuckle and felt the rumble of his chest against his back.

 

“Not if I want you moaning as I ride you Nyx, “ Ignis said matter – of – factly. His smirk was still on his lips as he rode Nyx at a steady pace. He could feel Ignis clenching with each movement, feel him tighten just right, that had Nyx panting and so close to his edge.

 

“Fuck. Ignis!” Nyx gasped as Ignis upped his tempo, moving on his lap like a man on a mission. His fingers ghosted over Nyx’s nipples, adding to the sensory overload the beta was already experiencing at the moment. His hips jerked up, meeting Ignis’ pace. He wasn’t even aware of when Gladio had let his hips go. That didn’t matter.

 

“Finally… moving huh Nyx?” Ignis panted, his smirk mellowing down to a softer, fonder smile as he leaned down to press his lips on to Nyx’s.

 

Nyx moaned into the kiss and his hands moved down to grip Ignis’ ass, cupping the firm cheeks. “Ignis, fuck, I’ll cum…” he warned him as their lips clashed.

 

“…want it, I want it Nyx, give it to me,” Ignis demanded, as he moved his hips faster and harder on Nyx’s lap.

 

Nyx didn’t have to be told. A few more thrusts of his hips upwards and his whole body tensed, cumming hard inside of Ignis as he cried out the omega’s name.

 

Ignis came around the same time he did. He didn’t really hear his cry as his own overwhelmed the other’s. But he felt the splatter of cum on his chest and abdomen, and he felt the weight of Ignis on his body as he pressed down on him.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

This time, Nyx felt Gladio’s mumble more than he heard it.

 

“Five minutes rest, then it’s my turn,” the alpha said, and Nyx felt an excited chill  run up his spine when he felt the alpha’s obviously erect cock rubbing against the crack of his ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say I was not expecting people to like this so much. But because people did, I could not not write a second chapter. So here you are! It's Gladio's turn with Nyx <3

 

 

 

Nyx prided himself in his control. He was a beta in an army that was mostly made up of Alphas and expected to rise up and above them. He was also one of the few who was tasked with Citadel security, a place that was crawling with Omegas.

 

Not once has his control ever slipped. It was a good thing, being a beta. He doesn’t go weak kneed in the knees when alphas go into their ruts, nor does his desires overtake his reason when omegas go into their heats. Being a beta made sure he wasn’t weak to either alpha or omega pheromones.

 

But, not being weak to either one made it impossible to resist when both were trying to overwhelm his senses at the same time.

 

He had heard of betas mating with omegas, he had heard of betas accepting the advances of an alpha, but he had never heard of what happened to betas if an alpha and an omega both tried advancing on the beta at the same time.

 

To make matters worse (or better) is that Gladiolus was such a heavy seed alpha, coming from the line of Amicitias, second only to the Lucis Caelum line in strength.  His pheromones alone were overwhelming, and Nyx had no doubt that despite being a beta and despite his self control, Gladiolus could overwhelm him with desire should he be exposed to his pheromones for an extended period of time.

 

Ignis, on the other hand, was the sweetest smelling omega Nyx had ever had the fortune of coming across. He was beautiful, and sweet, and he had Nyx’s respect in every way. He was a strong man, able to strategize and negotiate, and still deal as much damage as any Glaive could. He was strong, and he was beautiful at the same time. Knowing now that Ignis was an omega and not a beta, like he thought he was, didn’t change how he saw the future adviser to be.

 

In fact, it only made him see Ignis’ beauty more.

 

This beautiful omega’s slick was all over his legs as Ignis lithely and sexily slipped his cock out of his dripping hole, letting out a soft whine that Nyx had never heard from those lips before. Bright emerald eyes darkened with lust as Ignis leaned in to press a wet sloppy kiss on to Nyx’s lips.

 

Nyx let out a low groan as he accepted it, feeling the talented tongue slip into his mouth. “Damn Ignis,” he panted against those sweet lips.

 

“Mmmm not bad Nyx,” Ignis purred. And then Nyx slowly felt the slow but firm pressure of a long and slender finger slip into his asshole, making him squirm a bit. “Shhh, let me know if it hurts Nyx,” Ignis whispered, nipping on his lower lip.

 

“I’m a Glaive, not gonna complain so easily,” Nyx muttered as he tried to focus on the feeling of Ignis’ finger slowly sliding into his hole.

 

He heard a low chuckle from Gladio behind him and felt the alpha’s cock twitch against the crack of his ass. “I’m a shower _and_ a grower Nyx, betas aren’t made like omegas, don’t wanna hurt you when we wanna make you feel good.”

 

Nyx felt Gladio’s arm snake around his torso, large palms laying flat on his abdomen as Ignis added in a second slicked finger. Nyx realizing belatedly that that omega was using lubricant so generously. He didn’t even realize when and from where Ignis had gotten the bottle. His mind was on other things.

 

His ass clenched slightly and he felt Ignis pause, only moving those fingers deeper when Nyx managed to relax.

 

Ignis hummed approvingly. “Oh Gladiolus, he is so tight, you're going to enjoy this so so much.”

 

Nyx felt the gently rub of Gladio’s nose on his ear and down his neck, drifting so close to his scent gland. Betas don't give off scent as much as alphas or omegas, and Nyx never really thought about his scent glands much.

 

“He’s starting to smell so good,” Gladio growled lowly against his ear, the growl making Ignis mewl on his position by Nyx’s legs.

 

“Don’t know what to say about that,” Nyx muttered as Ignis pushed in another finger.

 

“Well you’re no omega Nyx, but damn Iggy was right, you do smell good,” Gladio growled lowly and his tongue flicked out to lick Nyx’s scent gland.

 

Nyx was no virgin. He’s had sex before, but it was mostly with fellow betas. Betas don't obsess with scents or scent marking. He had been praised for his efforts in bed, but never for his scent.

 

So this action, this praise, made him tremble slightly in Gladio’s arms, making the alpha growl again, his tone lower than usual,  and Nyx smelled the rise in his pheromones.

 

“Fuck, you’re smelling even better and better,” Gladio growled. His large palms moved up and down Nyx’s abs, tracing the outlines of the muscle. One hand moved lower to caress the patch of hair on his lower abdomen, getting so close to his own growing erection. The other hand moved up to grasp one of Nyx’s pectorals, Gladio giving another low growl as he squeezed.

 

“G…Gladio,” Nyx panted, as his passage squeezed around Ignis’ fingers. Nyx was usually the giver during sex, he usually touched his partners more than they touched him. Gladio was giving his body the attention Nyx had never experienced with any other partner before.

 

 

“Iggy, is he ready?”

 

He didn’t realize how the omega was squirming on his place, didn’t realize how Ignis was holding back so that Gladio could have his way with Nyx. He didn’t realize until he looked down at him, and smelled the desire that Ignis was giving off. “He’s squeezing so hard Gladio, I think he’s more than ready for you,’ Ignis said, pulling his fingers out.

 

“Fucking finally.” And with a strength that Nyx had only ever seen in training, Gladio effortlessly picked him up and laid him down on the couch. “Wanna see your face when I fuck you,” he growled as he settled between Nyx’s legs. His large hands reached down to caress the Glaive’s strong thighs and spread them apart, making sure he had enough space to move. He took the bottle of lube that Ignis had offered and coated his own cock so generously.

 

It wasn’t until now that Nyx actually saw how _big_ and how _long_ Gladio was. His cock was so flushed and hard, and it made Nyx _hungry_ just looking at it. It made his lips grow dry, and unaware of how his own scent was rising with desire. He reached down tentatively and used his hands to spread his own ass cheeks, raising his hips to present himself to Gladio.

 

Nyx only had a split second to see pure lust glaze over Gladio’s normally warm honeyed eyes, and then he was pressed down on the couch, the larger alpha pinning him down. He let out a startled yelp and then quickly felt the warm and ragged breathing of Gladio by his ear. “It’s one thing for an omega to present their holes for fucking, but for a beta to do the same… _fuck Ulric,”_ Gladio breathed down his ear. _“You’re gonna make me lose control.”_

 

And before Nyx could even process what he said, he felt the thick head of Gladio’s cock press into his hole. His hands trembled as he kept himself open and a low moan escaped his lips as he felt Gladio slide into his willing hole, stretching him like nothing else had before. It hurt slightly, Ignis had prepared him very well, but Gladio was just really big.

 

“G…Gladio,” Nyx panted, his hands trembling and losing their grip on his own ass. It didn’t matter anymore anyway as Gladio slowly pushed deeper into his body. “So big,” he moaned. He felt the gentle carding of fingers through his hair and belatedly realize that Ignis was crooning at him.

 

“You’re being so good Nyx, breathe,” Ignis coaxed him, his hands gentle and his tone soothing.

 

Nyx didn't realize he was trembling as he raised his hands up and place them on Gladio’s shoulders. He looked up and felt a warm jolt down his spine when he saw Gladio’s lust glazed eyes so close.

Gladio’s lips curled up and he licked his lips. “I’m glad Iggy talked me into this,” he growled lowly as he moved the last inch and finally settled himself into Nyx. “Fucking beautiful. Let us take care of you.” He pressed his lips down, sliding his tongue along Nyx’s chest.

 

Then, without warning, his hips began to move. He moved back slowly and then snapped his hips forward. Nyx’s eyes widened, letting out a surprised gasp, as he squeezed around the thick cock.

 

Gladio chuckled as he wrapped his lips around Nyx’s nipple, earning him another gasp from the beta. “You’re squeezing so tight, but I’m not complaining,” he purred as he began to fall into a slow rhythm of snapping his hips. He pulled out slowly and then snapped it hard, thrusting his cock all the way into Nyx’s ass.

 

“Fu…fuck!” Nyx gasped, his whole body trembling now as Gladio began to thrust with a more solid rhythm.

 

“That’s it, scream for us Nyx,” Gladio commanded. And then, he lifted his hips higher, and without warning, put more power in his thrust.

 

The next sound that came from Nyx’s lips triggered a reaction in both Ignis and Gladio. Ignis’ slick dripped down his hole, coating his legs and pooling on the floor where he was settled, while Gladio’s cock twitched, growing even larger inside Nyx’s ass.

 

Nyx didn’t keen like an omega does, but both Gladio and Ignis could agree that the pure moan of pleasure in a pitch lower than his normal speaking voice was a sound they both would never forget.

 

“Fuck, now that’s a sound I wanna keep hearing,” Gladio growled as he began to pound into Nyx’s willing body.

 

With each pound, with each thrust, Nyx was turning into putty in Gladio’s hands. His moans getting louder and with each thrust, his cock cock throbbing with need between their bodies. “So good…it feels good Gladio,” he moaned.

 

“Yeah?” Gladio grinned. He mouthed at Nyx’s scent gland, dragging his teeth across the gland.

 

“Yeah,” Nyx responded, voice trembling. “Never…never had an alpha pa..partner before.”

 

Nyx could feel Gladio’s grin widen against his skin. The knowledge that he was Nyx’s first alpha partner was feeding his alpha ego more than Nyx thought it would. “Hey Nyx,” he heard Gladio’s voice by his ear.  “I wanna knot ya. Will you let me?”

 

Nyx’s eyes widened, even in the heat of the moment, Gladio was making sure he had consent. His cheeks flushing pink as he imagined how it would feel. He didn’t need to imagine, all he needed to do was say yes.

 

“P…please,” he whimpered instead. On a normal day, he would kick himself for sounding so pathetic, begging for an alpha’s knot. But right now, he didn’t care, besides, the needy way he said it only made Gladio growl all the louder.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Gladio growled. His larger arms wrapped around Nyx’s body and pulled him flush to his chest. “I’m gonna knot you and fill you with my seed,” he declared as he pounded into Nyx so hard, his cock brushing against Nyx’s prostate so much that Nyx was a panting whining mess.

 

Nyx couldn’t think. All he could see, hear, feel, right now was Gladio and his cock inside him. The couch creaked loudly and on another occasion Nyx would wonder if it would break. But not now, he could hardly care.  “Yeah~” he panted, voice cracking slightly as he held on to the alpha. “P…please….Gladio~” he moaned brokenly.

 

“You beg so good,” Gladio growled, as his pounding reached a feverish pace. Nyx felt his body tense, and then Gladio let out another growl, his teeth once more grazing over Nyx’s scent gland. “Gonna cum, fuck…Nyx!!!” he growled loud, his teeth latching on to Nyx’s neck. For a moment Nyx wondered if Gladio had bitten his scent gland, but he didn’t get to dwell on it as Gladio’s knot swelled inside him, and Nyx let out a lewd moan as he felt the alpha’s seed spill into his body. Nyx wasn’t that far behind. As Gladio pumped his ass full of cum, Nyx jerked, his own seed landing across his belly and Gladio’s.

 

“Fuck,” Gladio cursed for the nth time that day as he panted above Nyx, kissing and licking the spot he had bitten just beside Nyx’s scent gland. “That...”

 

“You two are gonna wear me out,” Nyx panted as he took deep breaths as well. He was seeing stars. Gladio was still cumming, still filling him, and he could swear the alpha was still hard inside him. “Fuck…this is how an alpha’s knot feels?” he asked, turning to Ignis.

 

Ignis leaned in to press a kiss on Nyx’s lips. “Mmmhmm, feels so good doesn’t it?” he purred. “It fills you up so tight, nothing else feels like it.”

 

Nyx responded to the kiss, opening his lips to let Ignis push his tongue in, and letting out a low groan when he felt the omega’s teeth gently nipping on his lower lip.  When he pulled back he reached a hand out to caress Ignis’ cheek. “You ok Ignis?” he asked, seeing how flushed Ignis looked right now.

 

Gladio chuckled above him. “He’s so turned on Nyx. He’s not even in heat, and he’s so wet,” Gladio said as he reached out and caressed Ignis’ ass, running his fingers over his wet entrance, making Ignis mewl sweetly.

 

“You looked so good while Gladio was fucking you Nyx,” Ignis said as he licked his lips. Nyx reached out to caress Ignis’ cheek and Ignis let out a low purring sound. “Gladio, I want him again, but I’m afraid we’re going to wear him out,” he said, and Nyx could have sworn he saw a pout form on Ignis’ lips.

 

“Oh hell no, I don’t think my body is made for this,” Nyx groaned as he lifted his hand to his face, wiping away the sweat that had built up and pushing his own hair out of the way. “Maybe next week, or sometime else. It felt good, but I’m gonna die from too much sex if that’s even possible. And though that sounds like a really good way to die, I’d rather die on the front lines fulfilling my duty than with a dick in my ass.”

 

Gladio laughed and Ignis leaned in to press a soft kiss on Nyx’s cheek. “We won’t rob the Glaive of their best warrior, but I’m just glad you enjoyed it so much you’re willing to come back for more.”

 

“You kidding? That was the most mind blowing sex I’ve ever had,” Nyx muttered, blushing just a bit under the warm light.

 

Gladio wrapped his large arms around him. His knot was still swollen and buried inside Nyx, so there was no way he could pull out yet. But he shuffled both of them a little bit to make room for Ignis on the couch.

 

If Nyx fell asleep because he was worn out or because being in the middle of an alpha and omega cuddle pile was the most comfortable place ever he wouldn’t know. He’d chalk it up to both when asked later.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So…I’m stopping here ^^ This was meant to be a one shot for Gladio x Ignis x Nyx because I think they work well together and I think they are a good balance for everyone even if there was no interaction in the game. My main ship is Gladnis, but Nyx I think deserves some time with them. 
> 
> Also, I know I took liberties with the ABO dynamic in this one. It's not usual for a bonded pair to include a third person into the relationship, so I'm sorry if that's not what you were expecting. 
> 
> Finally, I do not have a PS4, and much as I would love to play the game, I cannot ;A; I hope they are not entirely OOC with my writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I can work on a sequel if people enjoyed this Please let me know in the comments! Also, come talk to me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/benelline


End file.
